UA Academy Training Video
by Everything Entertainment
Summary: [For First Years only] Please watch this video before starting your hero training. - U.A. Staff


**A/N: I do not own the rights to the Spongebob episode, "Krusty Krab Training Video", nor do I have the rights to My Hero Academia; they belong to Stephen Hillenburg and Kohei Horikoshi respectively.**

* * *

The video begins with the U.A. logo and its motto "Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!" displayed in the intro. A flashy montage starts as motivational instrumental music played to give the video a positive vibe; several key aspects of U.A. High School are shown, including the classrooms, cafeteria, dormitories, training facilities, hospital wing, and other canon locations at the school that have been showcased in the manga and anime thus far. The montage ends with a frontal shot of the main campus building.

"Welcome, First Years!" announced the narrator who greets the reader with an informative and optimistic manner; a rainbow with the text 'Congratulations' swiped across the screen. "If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say: 'Congratulations!' You've recently been enrolled in U.A. Academy and this is your first day of Pro Hero training!"

Izuku Midoriya, in his school uniform, appears on screen as he transitions into his 'Deku' hero suit; he smiles excitedly and turns to the camera as he talks to the narrator, "Can I learn how to be a hero now?"

"Oh, no, you've got a lot to learn before you're ready to become a hero," The narrator retorted as he continued, "As you can see by this graph…"

The next scene cuts to a giraffe; the narrator clears his throat, "GRAPH…"

A graph appears as the line on the grid rises, "You have been enrolled in one of the most successful hero academies in Japan. But it didn't get that way overnight…"

The school is shown again as it transitions to night, "...because the school day ends at 3:00."

A picture of U.A.'s principal, Nezu, is shown as the narrator began, "No, the story of U.A. is the story of one man's Hard Work, Perseverance, Vision, Determination, and Sweat…"

The picture is then zoomed in on Nezu's sweaty armpit, "But mostly, his Sweat."

* * *

**FROM HUMBLE BEGINNINGS**

An old laboratory video of Nezu as a normal mouse running on a wheel in his cage is shown. "You may think that Nezu, aka the Pro Hero, Mr. Principal, of U.A. High School, has always been the eccentric educator that he is today…" The narrator said as mouse Nezu jumped down from his wheel, pushed a small button that dropped food pellets from a chute and landed in his food bowl; the little mouse took a pellet from the bowl and nibbled on the pellet. "...and you're right!"

The next scene cuts to a picture of Nezu, who was sitting on his bed with a looming depression as the light in the window illuminates the dark, shaded bedroom.

"After escaping his cruel life in a Quirk-testing facility, Nezu stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless," The narrator said as the scene transitions to U.A. as Nezu is shown. "But then his luck changed when he rose in the Pro Hero ranks and found a career as an educator at a newly established high school for Quirk-users, and with a few minor alterations, the prestigious stigma of U.A. Academy was born!"

The sound of a baby crying is heard when the scene cuts to the U.A. logo.

"Sounds like a lot of…" The narrator spoke but was suddenly interrupted.

"HOOPLA!" shouted an unknown voice.

"Sounds like a lot of…" The narrator tried to continue but was interrupted again by the same voice.

"HOOPLA!"

"Sounds like a…"

"HOOPLA!" The screen scrolls over to Minoru Mineta, who was shouting on the far right side of the scene. "HOOPLA!"

Someone off-screen then throws a brick at Mineta, which conks the small boy in the head and knocks him out cold; the screen then scrolls back to the logo.

"Sounds like a lot of 'Hoopla' to make over having a Quirk, right?" The narrator chuckled but then replied with a harsh tone. "WRONG!"

* * *

**U.A. HIGH SCHOOL TODAY**

Another montage played with more shots of the school, but the duration was kept shorter as the narrator continued with the presentation.

"To keep up with today's educational standards, no expense has been spared to acquire all the latest achievements in extracurricular technology."

"This here is a lead-fueled, note-taking mechanism," Shota Aizawa, the U.A. teacher and Pro Hero, Eraser Head, said dryly as he indicated to the camera while he showed a mechanical pencil as a 'technological' tool; he then presented a desktop computer, "Here you can see our automatic information retrieval system. Don't worry, we've filtered out the inappropriate websites.

"These are high quality storage units… imported," Aizawa added as he presented the hallway lockers. He also goes on to the vending machine and allows the viewer to observe its modernized advancements as he inserts a few coins into the machine and dispenses a can of soda, "This here is a prototype beverage dispensing machine."

The last thing that the teacher shows is a printer, "And most importantly, you got your state-of-the-art laser document press. Now are you gonna go to class or just stand there, because there's a rule against standing around."

"All of this modernization seems a little overwhelming, doesn't it? Well, luckily for you, Mr. Principal's fear of robot overlords keeps the balance of technology in check." Another scene changes to Izuku standing in the hallway next to Katsuki Bakugo as the narrator spoke, "But if modernization is the heart of U.A., then the students are the liver and gallbladder."

The screen then focuses on Izuku as the green-haired boy had a gleam of determination in his highlighted anime eyes and innocence in his dorky, adorable smile, "Let's see if you got what it takes: Hmm, poised, confident, and a smile that says, 'Hello world! I am ready to learn!'"

"But for every good student, there is always one who is not so good," explained the narrator as the screen zooms in on Bakugo, who gave off an aloof disposition, almost like a Tsundere. "Let's see: inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the eyes."

The screen closes in on a button that Bakugo was wearing on the hem of his school uniform, to which the narrator points out, "Look carefully at the 'I Really Wish You Weren't Here Right Now (seriously, though, piss off)' button. There's names for students like this, but we'll call him… Bakugo."

"Hey! I heard that!" Bakugo glared at the fourth wall as he was further agitated by the narrator's comments.

* * *

**TRAINING**

"Does this mean I get to learn how to be a hero now?" Izuku asked again.

"No, you can't learn to be a hero unless you learn the phrase: HECK."

"HECK?"

"Once you understand HECK, you'll understand your position as a Pro Hero. But what does HECK mean?" The narrator implied as Izuku shrugged since the wannabe hero is unsure of the acronym's meaning. "It's actually a carefully organized code…"

**H**eroes

**E**arn

**C**redited

**K**udos

"Oh! HECK!" Izuku chirped as he crossed his arms proudly.

"Looks like Mr. Midoriya understands HECK." The narrator said as the scene cuts to a classroom where Ochako Uraraka picks Tsuyu Asui up off the floor as an example of the HECK code. "Here's a typical civilian being saved by a hero. I wonder what will happen. Well, if we just remember HECK, we can figure it out."

"Thank you for saving me! I want to give you…" Before Tsuyu could finish, the narrator interrupts the scene with a short quiz.

"Do you think she's going to give her…"

**A.** **a sofa**

**B. an expensive haircut**

or **C. credited kudos**

"...credited kudos!" Tsuyu said finally as the scenario resumed.

"Ah, HECK! You never let us down!" cheered the narrator. "Now that you understand HECK, I bet you think you're ready to learn how to be a hero!"

"GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku panted as he leaped ecstatically towards the U.A. logo, but as he got too close, he was stopped as he was slapped by a giant harisen, squishing him against the wall like a bug, "Owww…"

The narrator "Ha-ha! Not so fast, Eager McBeaver. We haven't even talked about…"

* * *

**PERSONAL HYGIENE**

The sound of a toilet flushing starts off the segment as the scene transitions to Hanta Sero in the restroom, standing in front of a sink.

"Every student at U.A. must comply with the strict set of personal hygiene guidelines." The narrator said informatively as Hanta turns on the faucet. "Are you ready to prepare for your classes, Mr. Sero?"

Hanta nodded to the camera as he lathered his hands while the narrator continued his lecture, "A good student washes themselves thoroughly. Be sure to get under those fingernails."

Hanta complied as he rubs his hands harder, "And don't forget about the knuckles…"

The Tape Quirk-user scrubbed his hands more aggressively, "And make sure those palms are squeaky clean."

Hanta grimaced as he added more and more friction to his lathering to the best of his ability until his hands disappeared completely.

"Now that's thorough!" chuckled the narrator as the next scene cuts to Hanta polishing his shoes. "After making sure your shoes are polished…"

"Your face is clear of any blemishes or boils…" The narrator added while Hanta applied a facial mask on his face.

"And your hair is neat and tidy…" The narrator listed as Hanta uses hairspray to stiffen his hair as he combs it down while the dark-haired teen gave a thumbs up. "...you are ready to start the day!"

"Now let's see how Bakugo prepares for his classes…" said the narrator as one of the restroom stalls opened to reveal Bakugo sitting on the toilet reading a Shonen magazine.

The spiky-haired boy looks up from his magazine as he is being watched by the camera, "A little bit of frickin' privacy please?!" He shuts the stall door in a fit of rage and went back to his routine.

"Remember: No student wants to be a Bakugo." forewarned the narrator. "Now that you're clean and hygienic, I bet you're ready to know how to become a hero!"

"I'M READY!" Izuku yelled as he multiplies into chibi versions of himself. "I'M READY! I'M READY! I'M READY!"

Multiple harisens splattered the chibi Dekus as they were getting too excited for their own good, "Woah there! We still have a few more topics to cover first."

* * *

**YOUR CLASSROOM**

"It's your duty to keep your homeroom tidy and free of droppings," The narrator continued as Tenya Iida is shown vacuuming the teacher's desk in a new scene. "But a clean classroom is only part of the job."

A thought bubble pops up in Iida's head as he imagined stapled paper, "To make the vision in your head a reality, you'll need supplies, and a good student keeps their supplies well-organized."

Iida then opens his desk and pulls out a filing cabinet; within the bottom drawer were folders organized according to the name of each individual tool, and as the blue-haired student searches through the folders, he opens one that is labeled 'Stapler' and takes out a stapler. "Very nice, Mr. Iida, not a pencil out of place! Now let's see how Bakugo keeps his desk."

Iida looks over to see Bakugo slouched over in his seat as he slept on his desk; he stirs a little bit as he wakes up, "Huh, wha-D'AHH!" The explosive boy falls over as a loose bolt in his desk causes him to hit the floor hard.

"Stupid piece of crap desk!" shouted Bakugo as he kicked and punched the faulty desk all while venting his aggression by throwing all sorts of curse words and expletives.

"Don't worry, Bakugo, Mr. Iida will cover for you," assured the narrator as the next scene cuts to Izuku again. "Now that you're situated into your homeroom, perhaps you think you're ready to train as a Pro Hero."

The green-haired boy suddenly started to bark like a dog as he runs around on all fours as he expressed his excitement.

"Calm down, fido!" The narrator laughed as he tossed a bone to Izuku; the boy grabbed it with his teeth and gnawed on it. "There's plenty of time left. We have to make sure you're ready for the psychological aspect of the job…"

* * *

**INTERFACING WITH YOUR TEACHER**

The scene transitions to Momo Yaoyorozu, who approached Aizawa at his desk as the teacher was grading papers; the dark-haired girl cleared her throat, "Aizawa-sensei, may I have extra credit?"

"No." Aizawa replied swiftly and halfheartedly.

"Good job, Miss Yaoyorozu!" The narrator congratulated the girl, who smiled in reply.

Izuku then suddenly dashes up to the camera with severe anticipation, which surprises Momo enough to scare her, "CAN I LEARN HOW TO BE A HERO NOW-"

"Now we go from the classroom to the cafeteria, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the student body: Social Interaction," The narrator interjected as the scene transitions to the lunch room where the students are picking up their food through the lunchline. "Or as it is normally called, 'Bonding with your classmates.'"

"Who said that?! Are you a ghost?!" shouted a visibly shaken Eijiro Kirishima, who was in the lunchline and was subsequently followed by Bakugo, as he overheard the narrator's voiceover.

"Like precious blood in an animal, good communication and healthy relationships with your peers is what makes the U.A. school community strong and alive." The narrator explained.

"Bakugo! The ceiling's talking to me!" Kirishima said fearfully to his friend.

"Are you going to get something to eat or just make friends with the paneling," frowned Bakugo.

"I'll think I'm gonna get… uhhh…" Kirishima zoned out as he concentrated on choosing from the school's lunch menu; the red-haired drifted off to sleep as he got bored from thinking.

Bakugo snapped his fingers to wake Kirishima, "Hey, Shitty Hair, go be stupid somewhere else!"

"Ah-ah-ah, Bakugo, remember what Principal Nezu says…" chastised the narrator.

A cutout of Nezu appears along with a speech bubble as he is quoted, "'I'm the one who could be a dog, a mouse, or a bear, but more importantly… I'm the principal!'"

"The ceiling's right, Bakugo, you're not being a good classmate." absconded Kirishima.

Bakugo scoffed, "Fine, take your damn time or whatever…"

"Let's see I'll have an… uhhhhhh…" Kirishima drones to himself as Bakugo growled impatiently.

"We'll check up on these two later," The narrator said as he guided the audience. "Right now, it's important that we discuss an…"

* * *

**EMERGENCY SITUATION**

The next scene shows Shoto Todoroki and Denki Kaminari having lunch in the cafeteria as they nonchalantly ate their food.

"Like Superman and his Kryptonian abilities, many consider having a Quirk to be a gift. And as with every gift, there's a villain ready to exploit it. So it's up to you to be the watchful eyes of…" The narrator forewarned as Dabi and Toga Himiko snatches Shoto into a burlap bag; a giant robot spider walker appeared with Tomura Shigaraki piloting the machine with leather reins as the other two villains jumped onto the robot with their captive. "What's this?! It's the evil crime syndicate, The League of Villains!"

"Eat my ass, All Might! Soon your precious students will rebel against your fragile Hero Society as we will induct them to join our cause!" proclaimed Tomura as he drove the robot walker.

"Was this slow robot walker the best getaway vehicle you could come up with?" Dabi asked condescendingly.

"Yeah, we could've just gotten Kurogiri to teleport us out of here," Toga surmised.

"Shut up! I can do what I want!" snapped Tomura.

"They're kidnapping Mr. Todoroki! What are you going to do, Mr. Kaminari?" exclaimed the narrator as he reached out to a shocked Kaminari, who started screaming as the latter ran around the cafeteria.

All Might then appears out of nowhere as he casually walked up to the slow robot walker; Tomura glared at the Pro Hero, "You'll never catch us, All Might! Not after I switch into maximum overdrive! Hi-Ya!" Tomura cried as he whipped the robot to make it walk faster, but just barely.

The #1 Pro Hero simply clutched one of the four legs of the machine, making it stop like it was regular toy. Tomura gave a disappointed dour, as he knew he and his fellow villains failed, "I knew I should've gotten the turbo…"

"Oh, you think?" Toga and Dabi both replied sarcastically.

All Might grabs the burlap sack that contained Shoto and freed him; Kaminari, meanwhile was still panicking and was knocking over tables and chairs in the cafeteria.

"Hear me, All Might! You'll take the chance at killing you from me when you pry it from my cold, dead…" Tomura ranted, but never completed his villainous statement as he, his cohorts, and his giant robot walker were kicked out of the building by the #1 Hero; his screaming trailed off as the machine went flying along with the three villains.

"Are you all right, Young Todoroki?" All Might asked the Half-Hot, Half-Cold teen as the latter simply nodded and grunted before nibbling on his sandwich.

"And so, another emergency is avoided, thanks to Mr. Kaminari," The narrator announced as the Electric boy was still screaming and running around like a maniac; the scene immediately cuts back to Bakugo in the lunchline with Kirishima still droning. "Let's check in on Bakugo again…"

Bakugo was even more annoyed than previously, which prompted the narrator to help the poor, angry teen out, "Psst, Bakugo."

"What now?" Bakugo growled as he retorted in a low voice.

"Just remember: HECK." The narrator hinted as Bakugo exasperated while he donned a contrived smile.

"Hey, Kirishima, if I could make a suggestion, why don't you just get a bento box?" Bakugo suggested.

"Great idea, Bakugo! Remind me to give you some credited kudos!" Kirishima replied happily as he turned to Lunch Rush, the chef Pro Hero who ran the cafeteria. "One bento box, please!"

"Frickin' finally!" Bakugo said lowly as he sighed with relief.

"Would you care for a dessert?" Lunch Rush said with an upbeat attitude as he offered a cookie to Kirishima.

"NO-!" exclaimed Bakugo.

"Uhhhh…" Kirishima contemplated as a highly impatient Bakugo began to bang his head against his food tray in frustration.

"Hang in there, Bakugo, it's all part of the process," assured the narrator as the next scene cuts to a U.A. student manual. "Now that you've covered all the basics, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for!"

The U.A. logo began to slowly zoom in towards the camera in a dramatic presentation while the narrator made an exciting acapella instrumental, "Da-da-da-da-da-da-daa! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daa! Da-da-da-da-da-da-daa! Da-da-da-la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daa! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daa… TSSSHH! Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daa-da-da a-da-DAA! Ti-ta-ti-ti-ta-ti-ti-ta-ta-ta- la-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-da-la-ba-ba-ba-ba-da-la-ba-ba-BAA! Ti-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ti-TAA! Ti-ta-ti-li…" The narrator pauses to take a breath before resuming, "Ti-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ta-ti-li-ti-ta-ti-ti- ta-ti-ti-TAAAAA!!! Preparing the U.A. briefing!"

The scene cuts to Izuku in his dorm room, bowing to an All Might body pillow as the narrator delivered the final conclusion, "At the center of every tragic situation is the Hero, who keeps the law and order of the modern world alive and thriving. For U.A. Academy, this is the young hero of Tomorrow." Izuku hugs and nuzzles against the body pillow.

"And now you, the humble high school student of the educational system," The narrator spieled to the green-haired boy, who glances towards the camera. "The all too necessary human resource that keeps society's stability afloat will earn sacred and dark secrets of to utilize with your very hands…"

Izuku gasped with anticipation as he mimicked every following adjective with his body language, "...the sumptuous, lip moistening, spine tingling, heart stopping pleasure center that is becoming a superhero! Are you ready?"

Izuku nodded violently as he was eagerly waiting for his answer; the narrator retorts, "Are you sure?"

"YES! I AM BEYOND READY, SIR!!!" Izuku shouted ecstatically.

"Okay! Here's how you become a hero-"

**[DISC UNREADABLE]**

**[RETURNING TO MAIN MENU]**


End file.
